Baila Conmigo
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Takeru descubre algo nuevo en Sora y fue motivo suficiente para cambiar su manera de verla. ¿El problema? Pues quizá ella lo seguía viendo como un niño. Quizá / Escrito para mi Parabatai de la actividad Mendigas Fickeras del foro Proyecto 1-8.


Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Takeru descubre algo nuevo en Sora y fue motivo suficiente para cambiar su manera de verla. ¿El problema? Pues quizá ella lo seguía viendo como un niño. Quizá / Escrito para mi Parabatai de la actividad Mendigas Fickeras del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **.**

 **Baila conmigo**

 **.**

Cuando Mimi le pidió que llevase un recado a Sora lo tomó como un favor cualquiera que realizas para una de tus mejores amigas. Según lo que Mimi le había indicado, Sora ya había salido de clases y como su afición desde adolescente, se congregaba en una de las aulas de su universidad a trabajar con el Ikebana.

Takeru había marcado a Sora para quedar con ella pero la pelirroja no contestaba sus llamadas, algo que le preocupó un poco, siendo la mayor una de las siempre era atenta a las llamadas de sus amigos, principalmente las suyas, pues tenían un relación bastante fraternal.

En realidad, para Takeru, Sora era Sora. La responsable del grupo, la cálida chica que velaba por todo y todos. Pero aquella imagen corría peligro de cambiar.

Y es que entre todas los escenarios que hubiese podido encontrar a su amiga pelirroja, Takeru Takaishi, nunca pensó que fuese en un cuarto pequeño, oyendo música mientras bailaba. Sí, bailaba.

La pelirroja, que solía encargarse de que todo se mantenga unido y armónico, era dueña de un par de pies izquierdos. Takeru era ignorante de aquel detalle hasta ese momento en que, tras hallar el aula de Sora, la abrió con total confianza y descubrió a su amiga pegándose el gusto de bailar con unos listones que sostenía.

Él nunca pensó que ella fuese _mala_ en algo, después de todo parecía ser dotada de talento para todo lo que hiciese; sin embargo, el baile no era lo suyo, eso lo comprobó, pero aún así ella seguía bailando para sí misma.

Sora no se percató de su presencia sino hasta que, girando sobre sus pies, ve al rubio de orbes azules mirándola con gracia y curiosidad desde el umbral de la puerta y aquello fue suficiente para hacerla parar de golpe, encendiendo su rostro a un rojo vivo y mostrarse tan nerviosa como se es posible.

─¡N-No es lo que parece! ─Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios y Takeru podría jurar que nunca había encontrado tan hermosa a la pelirroja como en esos momentos de vergüenza.

─No te detengas por mí ─Dijo Takeru cerrando la puerta tras él, sentándose en el suelo con clara atención puesta en ella.

Sora rio nerviosamente y sólo podía aumentar el color en su rostro. Takeru la oía farfullando incoherencias ligadas a la vergüenza de saberse descubierta, pero en la cabeza del rubio sólo podía asentarse una cosa: ¿por qué nunca había visto a Sora como algo más allá de una amiga?

Oh, por favor, Takeru era como el niño mimado del grupo de chicas; todas sus amigas solían formar parte _del Harén Takaishi_ , como solía llamar Taichi y Yamato. Hikari, Mimi y Miyako fueron parte de él pero nunca Sora. ¿Por qué? Sencillo: Para él, Sora se encontraba tan al nivel de su hermano, de Taichi, incluso de Jou, tan mayor que nunca la miró con otros ojos.

Mas en esos momentos, ella había bajado las barreras que solía tener en alto para delimitar su posición con el de los demás y dejó de verse como la _adulta responsable_ que representaba. Permitió que Takeru, en un descuido suyo, la viese intentando reprimir su pena, inventando una excusa para lo que él acabó viendo.

Takeru comprendió en ese momento lo que sucedía con él, con la manera que tenía de mirarla: Había encontrado a la Sora real, la que podía actuar como tonta, la que tenía secretos como bailar a solas, la que se sonrojaba a un punto impensable y tartamudeaba de los nervios.

Encontró a una nueva Sora y eso le gustaba.

* * *

─No puedes ─Las determinantes palabras de Yamato lo hicieron encogerse de hombros─. Ni siquiera lo pienses, Takeru.

─¿Por qué no? ─Preguntó haciendo un mohín que provocaron que suspirara cansinamente. El rubio miró a Mimi quien se mantuvo pensativa en lo que duraba el relato del menor entre los hermanos.

Mimi sonrió con diversión y haciendo un ademán con la mano, como si fuese a contarle un secreto, Takeru inclinó su oreja a ella.

─Sora es Sora ─Fue su justificación. Takeru enarcó una ceja y ella sólo pudo disfrutar del momento. Adoraba hacer de casamentera pero sin duda, el caso del Takaishi tenía puntos críticos─. No digo que no sea una buena idea pero tienes que admitir que tu trato con ella es distinto al que llevas con Hikari o conmigo. Incluso con Miyako.

─A diferencia de ustedes, Sora te ve como un niño ─Respaldó Yamato.

─Hey.

─Es verdad y no lo niegues ─Dijo Mimi ésta vez, acariciándole la coronilla de su cabeza─. Sora es como la madre del grupo y no puede verte de otra manera que no sea como el niño que ella se encargaba de proteger en el digimundo.

Takeru dejó escapar aire de sus pulmones mientras Mimi seguía leyendo su revista sentada junto a él y Yamato sólo se concentraba en cambiarle el canal a la televisión.

Miyako y Mimi solían ser sus compañías favoritas cuando se trataba de hablar sobre citas o conquistas, después de todo, junto a Hikari, eran sus mejores amigas, pero en esa ocasión, Hikari yacía de viaje junto a Miyako y su único consuelo era Mimi además de Yamato, ambos disfrutando de la tarde que, se suponía, sería para ellos dos solos.

Takeru alteró esos planes y aunque Mimi no se mostró molesta por ello, Yamato prefirió hincarle al canal de música en su televisor, mientras oía las buenas nuevas del día: Takeru quería incluir a Sora a _su harén_. Mirase por donde mirase, aquella idea era imposible y tanto Mimi como Yamato hicieron bien en recordárselo. Sora no podría cambiar la forma de verlo, estaba en desventaja.

O eso creía.

* * *

Volvió al mismo salón y a la misma hora que la encontró hace unos días atrás. Y así como la primera vez, volvió a verla bailando torpemente mientras jugaba con unas cintas para los arreglos florales. Estaba tan ensimismada en sí, vibrando al compás de ritmos ochenteros que le sonaban tan bien. Ella le sabía tan bien ahí, bailando como si el mundo no importase.

Y era verdad.

─¿No admites algún compañero? ─Sus palabras volvieron a tomarla por sorpresa, haciéndola trastabillar y mirarlo con el rostro enrojecido de la vergüenza.

─Tienes que dejar de hacer eso ─Dijo intentando recomponerse.

─¿Qué cosa? ─Preguntó él fingiendo inocencia pero ella sólo pudo entregarle un ceño muy fruncido que lo hizo sonreír─. Oh, vamos. Me siento afortunado de verte bailar porque estoy seguro que nadie más te ha visto, ¿o sí?

─… ─Ella guardó silencio para volver a sentarse y continuar con sus arreglos florales. Él se acercó a ella y le tendió una mano que observó con recelo.

─No es por alardear pero soy un excelente bailarín. Podría darte algunas clases.

─¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito ayuda?

─El que bailes sola y a escondidas de todos podría ser mi primera pista.

─Todos tenemos gustos que queremos mantener escondidos ─Respondió sin mirarlo, siguiendo con lo suyo. Takeru no podía borrar su sonrisa.

─Eso es cierto, pero algo me dice que estás practicando ─Ella lo miró sobresaltada y él intentó reprimir una carcajada. Sin duda hablar antes con Mimi había sido una muy buena idea, no por nada es la mejor amiga de la pelirroja.

─¿Alguien te dijo algo? ─Ella preguntó pero él sólo se hizo el desentendido. Era muy bueno para mantener apariencias y ella parecía interesada en su inocente propuesta.

─Sólo tengo una aguda vista ─Le guiñó el ojo haciendo que ella sonriera divertida. Tomó su mano y dejó que la ayudase a ponerse de pie. Takeru sintió una corriente eléctrica subiéndole cuando sus cuerpos chocaron ligeramente al levantarla.

─Podría necesitar tu ayuda ─Ella aguzó su mirada y él tembló un poco─. Pero, ¿qué ganas con enseñarme?

Takeru le enseñó su mejor sonrisa.

─¿Bromeas? Verte bailar creo que es mi mejor paga ─Ella intentó ocultar su sonrojo sin lograr demasiado y él prefirió darle la seguridad de que verla así no le causaba gracia.

Entonces Sora cedió a su oferta y Takeru podía regocijarse ante la idea de mediar cuerpos al son de la música. Baladas primeramente para hacerla tener noción del compás que oía y permitir que su cuerpo cobijase tal ritmo en sí mismo. Fue difícil pues la chica era demasiado tiesa, varias veces pisó con fuerza los pies de Takeru y él se guardaba sus chillidos mientras intentaba que ella continuase.

Todos los días después de clases, Takeru se había formado una rutina de visita al salón de ikebana de Sora y de cinco a siete de la tarde, ambos practicaban a escondidas.

* * *

Takeru comenzó a comprender el gusto de las personas hacia Sora. No era sorpresa saber que tenía admiradores que solían acercarle presentes o que hablaban tan bien de la pelirroja, pero la mayoría apuntaba a su _lado maternal_ como una de las cosas que más llamaba la atención en la joven mujer. Takeru no veía eso, él encontraba más en ella.

Porque Sora era mucho más compleja de lo que pudo haber imaginado. Sora podía llegar a ser tierna y protectora pero también podía llegar a ser descuidada y tonta, inocente incluso. Sora era tantas cosas, tan profunda que cada día Takeru se sorprendía de conocer algo nuevo en ella.

Como su sensualidad a la hora de bailar.

Sus manos al moverse, sus caderas al compás, sus pies fueron tornándose ágiles y su sincronización con la de él, cada vez mejor. Le gustaba bailar con ella, le gustaba sentir su cuerpo mezclándose con el suyo propio. Le gustaba tanto que se había olvidado el por qué había iniciado todo aquello.

De pronto, Takeru comprendió que no había sido él quien buscó a Sora, sino que ella lo encontró. Comprenderlo, lo hizo temer pero a la vez, lo hicieron sentirse bien.

Bastante bien.

La pieza terminó y ambos finalizaron como lo venían haciendo, cada vez mejor. Sus respiraciones aceleradas se encendían en sus pechos y sus rostros sólo enseñaban éxtasis. Ella comenzó a reír y la efusividad ganó partido en su cuerpo cuando se lanzó a abrazarlo. Pero antes de echarse para atrás, la rodeó con sus brazos y la sintió tan propia, tan suya.

─Gracias ─Susurró Sora contra su oído y la misma descarga de siempre lo volvió a recorrer. Ella se alejó un momento para mirarlo a los ojos y ambos se perdieron en los colores fuego y agua que mostraban. Ella se separó entonces, presa del pánico que él adoptaba con gusto─. Eh… Lo lamento, no quise…

─Está bien ─Sonrió y fingió que no le afectó el que ella se soltase de su mano─. Ahora puedes alardear de tus pasos de baile.

─¡Tenlo por seguro! ─Dijo ella divertida─. Ahora no me preocuparé porque Akitsuyi-san se burle.

─Exac… ¿Quién? ─Takeru la miró con duda que ella respondió con una sonrisa tranquila.

─Es un compañero de mi clase de diseño ─Respondió caminando hacia sus pertenencias, buscando su toalla para secarse su perlado rostro─. Me había invitado a bailar hace unas semanas atrás pero siempre lo rehuía. Temía pasar vergüenza frente a él, pero gracias a ti, perdí el miedo.

─Ah… ─Tantos pensamientos lo asaltaron que nada coherente salió de sus labios─. ¿Cuándo saldrán?

─Mañana.

─¡¿Mañana?! ─Sora lo miró con duda que él aplacó con una risa nerviosa─. ¿Tiene que ser mañana? ─Ella asintió con duda─. ¿No quieres ir a ver alguna película? Yo invito.

─Podría ser otro día, ya hice planes con Akistuyi-san ─Se acercó a él y la idea de tocarla, lo asaltaron con desesperación. Sora miró su reloj de muñeca─. ¡Ah, se me hace tarde! Quedé con Akitsuyi-san para un trabajo. Nos vemos la próxima semana, ¿de acuerdo? Eres el mejor, Takeru-kun.

El rubio sólo pudo entregarle una sonrisa al verla alejarse, aguardando el momento propicio para borrarla y preguntarse qué tan jodido se encontraba. ¿Por qué Sora? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Era porque siempre la había visto tan inalcanzable? Siguió cuestionándose tantas cosas mientras los minutos transcurrían sin contemplación.

Pero fue su culpa desde un principio, porque no había comprendido que Sora nunca podría mirarlo de otra manera.

 _Idiota_.

* * *

─Te lo dije ─Las palabras de Mimi siempre directas. Takeru ahogó un gemido molesto tras oírla. ¡Claro que se lo ha dicho! Pero él no podía sino ignorar lo que digan otros para hacer su voluntad hasta comprobar que las advertencias no venían en broma.

─Se supone que debes consolarme ─Respondió Takeru levantando la mirada a su amiga castaña, en cuyas piernas él reposaba su cabeza. Ella jugaba con sus cabellos rubios intentando hacerlo sentir mejor.

─Se supone que hoy es mi día con _mi_ novia ─La voz de Yamato a un lado de Mimi le recordó que no estaban solos.

─Soy tu sangre. Prácticamente nos corresponde un cincuenta por ciento de ella ─Dijo Takeru abrazándose a la cintura de Mimi para disgusto de Yamato quien comenzaba a molestarle tal cercanía.

─La cosificación para otro momento ─Mimi se soltó de Takeru y besó a Yamato en su mejilla para ponerse de pie, caminando hacia la cocina de su departamento, mientras seguía hablando─. Es posible que Sora me haya hablado de algo que te compete.

Takeru se enderezó del suelo a penas la escuchó, mostrando claro interés en lo que decía. Mimi regresó con unos vasos de vidrio y jugo de naranja que Yamato se encargó de servir.

─Mantengo mi palabra de no hablar de lo que me confió como su mejor amiga ─Inició Mimi─, pero con decirte que casi el ochenta por ciento de lo que hablamos tenía relación contigo, no es violar mi palabra.

─¿Ochenta por ciento?

─Casi ─Señaló Yamato con diversión de ver a su hermano menor así.

─Hoy es su cita con su compañero y según alguna que otra cosa me ha dicho, podrías quedar relevado a la temida _friendzone_ ─Takeru frunció el ceño pensativo─, o podrías tener ventaja sobre el tal Akitsuji.

─Entonces crees que podría…

─No quiero que te ilusiones, Takeru ─Mimi tomó su mano con cariño y lo miró con dulzura─. Tampoco te alejes mucho de ella, podría necesitarte más de lo que crees.

─Bien, se acabó el tiempo de caridad ─Dijo Yamato poniéndose de pie para tomar a su hermano del brazo y obligarlo a salir del departamento de su novia.

─Tacaño ─Gruñó Takeru antes de que Yamato le cerrase la puerta.

* * *

Cuando el día siguiente llegó y el final de sus clases lo hicieron correr al mismo lugar que iba desde hace varias semanas atrás, Takeru encontró a Sora pero ya no bailando, sino haciendo lo que se supone debía hacer en aquel lugar: Ikebana. Parecía muy metida en sus pensamientos pero había algo extraño en ella que no lo indujeron a tomarla por sorpresa como siempre.

Tocó la puerta con tranquilidad y la vio levantar su mirada hacia él. Una sonrisa se escapó en ella y un ligero sonrojo adornó sus mejillas sin que él lo provocara conscientemente. Algo había cambiado pero no se animaba a indagar demasiado.

─¿Te importa si te acompaño? ─Preguntó Takeru con cierto temor. Ni siquiera sabía por qué actuaba así, sólo temía que Sora se fuese a esfumar de un momento a otro.

─Sabes que no ─Él ingresó y tomó asiento frente a ella. La miró pero ella mantenía la atención en su trabajo, aun así ella parecía más nerviosa que de costumbre─. Hoy no habrá clases de baile ─Dijo y no sonaba a una pregunta. Takeru lo comprendió y se sintió dolido. Intentó sopesar tal sentimiento por medio de una sonrisa, tan suya que ella fingió no ver.

─No te fue bien en tu cita ─Tampoco sonaba a una pregunta. Sora se puso de pie para buscar algunas cosas mientras él la observaba en silencio─. ¿Tan mal?

─No quiero hablar del asunto ─Takeru borró su sonrisa. Ella parecía molesta pero también nerviosa por algo que él ignoraba.

El rubio guardó silencio un momento, permitiendo que el sonido de sus respiraciones fuesen todo lo que en la habitación pueda oírse. Ella no estaba siendo siencera, lo sabía, pero Sora no era de las personas que, presionándolas, puedas sacar algo de ellas. Debía pensar, pues sea lo que sea que haya pasado con el tal Akatsuyi, a él le importaba.

Takeru miró a su alrededor y vio la misma radio con la que Sora escuchaba música días atrás. Sonrió para sus adentros y se puso de pie para ir a por él. Sora no se molestó en seguirlo con la mirada, estaba luchando contra sí para evitar hacer contacto visual con el menor, pero al momento de oír una de las baladas que más amaba y que practicó a bailarlo con Takeru, levantó sus cobrizos orbes.

─¿Qué haces? ─Preguntó Sora, ciertamente molesta.

─Sólo puse música ─Respondió con inocencia─. No me gusta estar tanto tiempo en silencio y sé que es tu canción favorita.

Él se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano como siempre hacía para iniciar el baile. Ésta vez, Sora dudó, con mayor insistencia, con mayor incertidumbre. Estar a solas con él, escuchando baladas románticas y bailar pegados parecía ser una muy mala idea. Tantos pensamientos contradictorios se cernían en la mente de la pelirroja pero cuando ella enfocó su mirar en el cielo que llevaba Takeru en los ojos, ella se perdió.

Tomó su mano y dejó que la ayudase a levantarse, dejó que acomodara sus manos sobre su cintura y condujo las suyas propias hasta el pecho del más joven. Era un niño, mirase por donde lo mirase y se sentía mal de concebir pensamientos que no parecían importarle aquel detalle.

Cuando él dirigía el ritmo, ella podía entregarse a un deseo desconocido que solía asustarle cuando la música no sonaba y era su recuerdo el que traía a Takeru a su mente. Ella se movía a su compás y él se amoldaba a ella. No supo en qué momento, los pulgares de Takeru comenzaron a trazar caricias sobre su ropa, haciendo que su piel ardiese, pero fue durante aquellos segundos de confusión lo que la animaron a perder miedo a su cercanía, la que la animaron a atraerlo un poco más a sí misma.

Sus cuerpos se separaron cuando el ritmo aumentó y sus manos, entrelazadas, dieron el inicio a otra canción. Él la atrajo hacia sí y el sonido sordo de sus cuerpos chocando volvió a producir tal electricidad que los hacía encenderse. Ella se movía con soltura, con determinación, con deseo cuando él la tocaba y sus labios, entreabiertos, rogaban en silencio por más.

Sus ojos no se apartaban del otro, sus pies lamían el suelo y el aire se sentía distinto. Más pesado. Más intenso.

Entre tantos movimientos, ella giró su cuerpo para quedar a espaldas del rubio y dejó que su propio cuerpo tomase iniciativa con la improvisación que, según ella, era incapaz de encabezar. Las manos de Sora acabaron introduciéndose en la mata rubia de Takeru mientras él apegaba sus dedos a su abdomen cubierta por tela. Ella flexionó las rodillas para trazar un camino sin nombre con su trasero contra el cuerpo de Takeru y él ahogó un gemido que la hizo sonrojar.

Él la hizo girar casi de golpe y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ambos llevaban encendido una llama que sólo reaccionaba con el otro. No podían controlarlo así que cuando él la besó, ella correspondió con la misma urgencia que sentía cuando le faltaba el aire.

Fue un beso húmedo, necesitado, casi rogado por el otro. Ni siquiera sabía que ella pudiese sentirse de esa manera ante la idea de ser besada por alguien. Y menos por el hermano menor de su mejor amigo. Sora abrió los ojos de par en par cuando aquel detalle hizo eco en su cabeza y fue el interruptor a su consciencia.

Se separó casi de golpe y miró a Takeru como si acabase de cometer el peor crimen de todos, mientras sus respiraciones delataban su acción. Ella negó con frenetismo y obligó a su cuerpo a salir de allí, pero él la detuvo tomando su mano para impedírselo. La enfrentó con su cielo hecho ojos y ella quiso llorar por tantas cosas.

─No lo hagas ─Rogó ella pero sus labios parecían decir otra cosa─. Lo siento, no quise… Yo no…

─Yo lo siento ─Respondió Takeru dejando libre sus muñecas para alejarse un poco─. No quise llegar a tanto. Juro que no fue mi intención, pero… No me arrepiento.

Sora encontró todo lo contrario a culpa en los ojos cielo de Takeru y ella sabía que sus disculpas no eran verdaderas. Quizá era cierto que no inició aquella relación para terminar de esa forma, pero ninguno había hecho algo por remediarlo.

Ella era mayor a él, era la mejor amiga de su hermano, no tenían muchas cosas en común salvo la química que reaccionaba cuando se encontraban juntos. Quizá sea algo meramente físico, algo que sus cuerpos respondían ante su contacto, pero estaban allí, cegados y sedientos de lo que sea que estuvieron viviendo esas semanas juntos.

¿Mal? ¿Bien? No tenían idea pero cuando él volvió a acercarse a ella, una súplica murió en los labios de Sora, cuando Takeru la aplacó con los suyos propios. Ella quiso detenerlo sin emplear demasiado esfuerzo, pues había caído demasiado profundo en el menor y quizá le gustaba. Es probable que haber caído no haya sido su plan inicial pero ya estaba en la pista. No les quedaba más que bailar.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Bien, bien, bien! Esperando sus comentarios, críticas o sugerencias. Es mi segundo Sokeru y comienzo a amar ésta pareja aunque aún no sepa bien controlar sus personalidades (juju). Espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado, principalmente el tuyo, Chia de mi vida :3

Hasta otra~


End file.
